


Just Breathe

by rainbowangelkai



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowangelkai/pseuds/rainbowangelkai
Summary: He can't breathe, but his love is always there to make it easy





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a little something, I haven't really proof read it so sorry if there's mistakes ^-^

“Lift your head back….that's it. Now breathe” Tony couldn't see through the mist of tears that where falling down from his eyes, his cheeks and where dripping off his jaw onto his expensive shirt, leaving little wet marks upon it. The voice though was soothing, and it was the only thing that seemed to be registering into his panicked state

“Just breathe Anthony, my love. I'm right here” ah Thor. Tony should of known it was the blonde god who was trying to ease him out of his panic attack. Tony didn't know why this one came about, he remembered being in the work shop, working on upgrading his suit when dummy's claw hand reached over and patted Tony's chest to grab his attention

Oh…he remembered how James ‘Bucky’ Barnes hand attempted to rip the reactor out of his suit….well look at that, he remembers why he was panicking

“No my love, listen to my voice, feel my heart beat” and suddenly Tony felt it. The hard, steady beat of Thor’s heart thumping against the hard wall of his chest.

“T-Thor?” Tony stuttered out, sniffing as his sobs finally started to calm down “I…you’re here” he said lamely, but Thor smiled sadly, knowing Tony expected everyone to up and abandon him. Just like Mr Rogers

“I never left Tony…I never will” and if Tony died right then, he'd accept it, because he didn't think he could love another being as much as he loved Thor in that moment


End file.
